


vulnerability

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Almost But Not Quite Incest, Awkward Boners, F/M, Loss of Virginity, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi and Corrin are forced to face their feelings after an incident during archery practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> IM TAKUMI TRASH  
> 

"No, not like that!" said Takumi in exasperation. By now, Corrin knew that he really wasn't quite as frustrated with her as he acted, and that his frustration did not mean much. She had made a lot of improvement, and even he had admitted it, and the fact that he got frustrated with small mistakes had to mean that he knew she could do better.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what I'm doing wrong," she replied. "Can you please help me out?"

“How?”

"Maybe get behind me, help me get my stance right and guide my hands a few times," she said, flushing almost immediately. There was nothing improper to her words, and yet she couldn't help but feel like she had asked him for something incredibly intimate. But this was Takumi, her little brother! Regardless of how much like siblings they actually felt, there was nothing strange about asking her sibling for that sort of help, was there?

"I don't think so," he replied without giving it much thought. "I-I mean, you're not going to learn anything if I'm just doing it for you."

"I'm not going to learn anything if you don't help demonstrate," she said with a laugh. "You wouldn't be doing it for me, you'd just be showing me the right way."

"I don't think so," was all he said.

"Come on, Takumi," she nearly whined. "I thought you didn't want your time wasted, but standing around arguing instead of just doing it seems like a pretty big waste of time to me."

He looked so hesitant, so conflicted, that Corrin wondered if she really was asking something inappropriate of him, and if it wasn't just her paranoia telling her so. But then Takumi gave a sigh of defeat and said, "Fine, but if you take forever even with me showing you, I'm leaving."

She really did wonder the cause of his hesitation, but her mind was soon elsewhere as Takumi came around behind her, standing close and putting his arms on hers, making her lift her bow. He mumbled instructions, pointing out the flaws in her form, and helped to correct her stance. No matter what he did, however, he kept a certain degree of space between them, even though some directions he gave were awkward to show at his distance, and she wondered if he really despised her so much that he couldn't stand to be near her.

She tried not to think about why she desired to be close to him so much, and reminded herself that this was her younger brother. It was important to bond with him, yes, but she had to make sure she focused on what was important, and what was proper. They were practicing archery because she wanted him to see that she was dedicated to her cause and worth trusting, and she returned her attention to the task at hand. He guided her as she pulled back her bowstring and released, stepping back into him as she did so, without even thinking.

The arrow hit the target, though it was far from the center, but that was not what caused Corrin to give a little gasp. What caused that was something very different, something that took her by surprise when she stepped back into Takumi, and what she felt was something that she was sure she was not supposed to be feeling. Takumi's erection pressed into her back, and before she could try to convince herself that she was mistaken, he had jolted away from her so guiltily that she knew she had to be right about this.

“I-I-I-” he stammered, his face going a bright red as she turned around to look at him. “This is taking up too much time, I- I mean, I should probably...”

Corrin bit her lip, taking only a moment to debate what she was already planning on doing. She had been able to keep her feelings for Takumi buried because she knew that there could be nothing between them, that he was her brother and that he would never feel that way for her even if he wasn't, but now he did, and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do about it. She wanted him more than she could say, and feeling that he wanted her was too much for her to bear.

“Takumi,” she said softly, her mind made up. “Takumi, do you...”

“We can't-” he started, then shook his head. “I mean, I can't stay here anymore, I have to go and...”

She leaned forward to kiss him, and he did not even attempt to put up any resistance, and it was clear that he had been wrestling with this for far too long as well. Her brother wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her with such ferocity for what she was sure was his first. Corrin couldn't help but press herself against him, her desire crying out for further contact with him.

He pulled back from her suddenly, blushing brighter than she had ever seen and still unable to maintain eye contact. “I need...I'm sorry, but I think we should...”

“I don't care about...about...” She wasn't sure how to tell him that she didn't give a damn if he was brother, that she wanted him either way. They hadn't even grown up together and she had met him as a fully grown man and perfect stranger! How could she help falling for him under these circumstances? “Can we go back to my room?”

Takumi paused before nodding, and the two of them were quick, trying to avoid running into anyone as they made their way back to Corrin's room. As soon as they were behind closed doors, she couldn't stop the truth from pouring out. “I know that it may seem wrong for you to want me, but I've wanted you for a long time as well, and I know that you're my brother, but you have to consider the fact that, up until recently, we didn't even know each other. It's not really so wrong for us to think of each other as...well, not as siblings!”

“Corrin...” Takumi looked conflicted before speaking again. “We aren't...we aren't _really_ siblings.”

“What?” She blinked.

“I mean, we are, in some sense. Perhaps if we had been raised together, I would have only considered you a sister, but as you said, meeting like this as adults...well, we don't have the sort of connection siblings who are raised together do. And you know that your mother was not truly my mother, right?”

“I know, but we still share-”

“We don't,” he interrupted. “She left me a...a message, telling me that she came here with you after Sakura and I were born. You and I have absolutely no blood ties whatsoever. I only felt guilty for my feelings because...because I was sure that you would think less of my for them, not knowing the truth and after how I'd treated you at first.”

The news was a lot for Corrin to take in, learning that she and Takumi- not to mention Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura- were not truly related in any way, and she knew that she would need a lot of time to process this information. But she had Takumi alone in her room and she had already been planning on doing this even before he'd revealed the truth, and she desired him so much that she knew she would have to think about all of that later. For now, she had something else in mind, and she kissed him for the second time.

Just as last time, Takumi returned it with enthusiasm, and his hands wandered over her body, doing what he could to undress her without breaking their kiss. Corrin did the same, until neither of them had any choice but to break the kiss if they wanted to make anymore progress. Soon enough, however, they were undressed and back at it, and Takumi pushed her onto her bed, straddling her.

For only a moment, Corrin began to have second thoughts. This had all happened so quickly, and she had not even told him just how deeply she really felt about him yet, but she couldn't find it in herself to stop him, even for a second. If she did not have him now, she wasn't sure that she would be able to stand it. He had to be feeling the same way, for the only thing he said was, “I hope you know I've never...”

“Me neither,” she replied, but she had assumed that it was obvious. Even if they didn't have any experience, they were eager, and Takumi got into position, the tip of his cock pressed against her, and with a slow movement of his hips, he pushed himself just barely inside of her. Corrin gasped and groaned, the pain a bit more than she had been expecting, but she vowed to endure, knowing that this would just take some getting used to.

Takumi moaned, and she saw a look on his face like none she had ever seen before. Never had he seemed so vulnerable, so absolutely weak to anything, but the blissful smile on his face said that he did not mind. She did what she could to stay relaxed as he pushed himself the rest of the way inside of her, and by the time he had filled her completely, she felt that she was close to adjusting to this. Takumi sensed that she needed a moment and was still until he asked her, “Are you okay?”

Corrin nodded, doing her best to give him an encouraging smile, and when Takumi began to thrust, she found that there really was pleasure to be had from this, and soon it began to outweigh the pain. She moaned softly, and he began to thrust more rapidly, almost frantically, whimpering as he fucked her with abandon. Takumi seemed almost unable to control himself, he was so driven by lust, and Corrin couldn't help but find it incredibly appealing to know that she had brought him to such a state. She felt powerful, something that she wasn't used to feeling where Takumi was concerned, and she loved it.

His whimpers grew louder and more pathetic, and soon she found herself murmuring, "It's alright, I've got you," as she reached up to run a hand through his hair. He shuddered and blushed, only looking ashamed for a half a second before the look of sheer ecstasy returned. Corrin leaned up to capture his lips in another kiss, and then she felt him tense up, and that was it for him.

He moaned loudly into her mouth as he came, and then he pulled back from their kiss in a panic, his face a bright shade of red. "I-I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I didn't..."

"Shh," murmured Corrin, "I've got you, you're okay." She didn't know why she kept saying things as if she were trying to comfort him, but Takumi seemed to love it, nuzzling her neck and trailing kisses along it. He was going soft already, but she reached a hand between her legs to rub at her clit. She was already so close that it didn't take much of this before she was gasping out his name, and he flushed once more just from the intimacy of the moment. Corrin was certain she could get used to seeing Takumi so flustered and vulnerable, and though the fact that he was a little bit younger than her had never mattered before, she found that she was really starting to enjoy it.

"How long can we stay here?" he asked in a quiet, dazed voice as he moved to lay beside her, snuggling close to her.

"As long as we want to?" she replied hopefully.

"I think we'll be needed before then," he said with a chuckle.

"Then as long as we possibly can."

 


End file.
